Never saw it coming,a Liley oneshot fanfic
by Michon93
Summary: A cute little one-shot of how I think Miley and Lilly get together


Never saw it coming

Sixteen year old Miley Stewart was impaitently waiting for her tomboy,blonde -haired best friend at the beach. It had been five minutes and Lilly was running late,that had worried

the brunette greatly. When Miley saw Lilly running towards her, a wave of relief washed over her. "Oh my gosh Miley, I am so sorry! My mom made me clean my room and I lost track

of time and..." Lilly rambled on and on, Miley just smiled at her best friend. "Lils, it's alright, I understand. Now come on, let's get tan!" Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and they ran off.

"Lookin'

good Lilly. You're so tan!"

"Lookin' good yourself Miley. I'm getting hungry. Can we get something to eat before I starve to death!" Lilly said, jumping up and dragging Miley to Rico's to get nachos. Lilly had

scarfed

down the nachos in five minutes. "Hungry much Lilly?" Miley asked with a smile. Lilly smiled back at her and nodded. "Yeah, just a little." The two friends took their towels and walked to

Miley's house. "Hey Lilly, is it okay if I change into some clothes? 'Cause I don't want to stay in my bathing suit all day," Miley said with a small smile. Lilly's eyes drifted from Miley's blue

eyes to her tanned body quickly then she looked back at Miley, noticing a sparkle in her best friends eyes. "Uh, Lils? You okay?" Miley asked her best friend with concern. Lilly snapped

back into reality. She reassured Miley with a smile. "Yeah I'm fine Miles. You go ahead and get changed and I'll just stay down here and wait for you." Miley pretended that Lilly didn't

say that and she said, "Okay, come with me then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly, I need to tell you something," Miley said nervously, looking at Lilly, who's expression was hard to read. Lilly leaned in and hugged Miley then kissed her forehead and gave her

a reassuring smile. "Okay Miley, you can tell me." Miley breathed in deeply before telling Lilly the secret she had been hiding from her for three months. "Lilly, i'm in love with you.

Every minute that I spend with you, I care about you even more. I fall in love with you every day and it scares me because I'm afraid that you'll leave me. And if I ever lost

you, I would die. I need you Lils, you're my everything." Tears fell down Miley's cheeks. Lilly pulled her into a hug and smiled then she whispered softly in Miley's ear,"I love you too."

Later that night, Lilly spent the night like she usually did on Friday nights at Miley's house. They spent the night, laying in each others arms and enjoying each others company.

"Miley?" Lilly whispered Miley's name softly. "Yeah Lilly, what's up?" Miley asked her with concern. Lilly saw the look on Miley's face and she smiled then put her hand on top of Miley's.

"Can I ask you something?" Miley laughed at her. "You just did dear heart." Lilly blushed slightly. "Can I ask you something else?" Miley nodded. "Sure Lils, whatever it is you can

ask me." Lilly smiled a little. "Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes," Miley replied with a smile then she kissed Lilly softly on the lips. "EEP!" Lilly let out a small scream then she kissed

Miley back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly were happy when they got together. Nothing could tear them apart. And neither one of them never saw it coming. But that didn't matter because they would

be together forever.

Author's note:Hey everyone! Ireland forever 15 here,I just want to say that this is my first fanfic and let me tell you, I had fun writng it!!! Anyways, I hope y'all like it and please leave

reviews!! Oh and I don't own any of the characters


End file.
